The Perfect Day
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Sakura isnt her bubbly self anymore,so Li Syaoron is coming down for 2 weeks, madison has planned their last day together...what's gonna happen? especailly when Eriol comes for a visit.My 1st fic no flames pls! R&R Pls!SS and ET! Vicks
1. A Snowy Idea

The Perfect Day 

The snow was billowing about in the powerful wind. A thick layer was formed, covering everything it touched.

The whole city had ground to a halt, as the snow was too thick to traverse.

Madison (aka Tomoyo) looked out of her large window, she could see children playing in the heavy snow, building snowmen, having snowball fights and making snow angels. They were having fun, something Madison didn't get to do often. Her mother was strict and Madison was hardly ever allowed out. Sakura had become rather depressed since Li Syraon had left and wasn't her usual bubbly self anymore. Yup, life was pretty dull. Her last boyfriend, Shinzu (Down worry, I just made him up ) had dumped her because of her mother.

Madison knew that in two days time however, Sakura would return to her happy self because Li Syraon was coming from Hong Kong to stay with Sakura for two weeks. They both loved each other, but only Madison knew this, Sakura thought Li only wanted to be friends and Li thought the same. (I know that Syraon is his first name, but Li sound better so work with me here!)

Madison had decided to design outfits for Sakura and Li so that they would look great! Of course Sakura would always look much better in her outfits than Li ever would but she would never tell Sakura that. XD

She had one more outfit to design, with only two days left!

She looked at the falling snow, her eyes glazed over. With a new found inspiration…white, purity, love, happiness, serenity… the perfect way for them to spend their last day together! She nearly exploded with excitement, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run, jump, shout-anything…! But instead she set to work at what she did best… designing ways to make Sakura's life perfect.

a:n/ Hope you like it! This is my first ever fanfic so it might be a bit crap… ah well hope you enjoy the first chapter, second will be up soon

Vicky x x x


	2. Permission

Chapter 2 

Sakura was in her house, sleeping peacefully. It was seven in the morning of a cold and windy day. Her mobile began to ring, the very annoying tone of the crazy frog.

This woke her up, she rolled over onto the floor and hit her head.

"OW!" She screeched. After a minute of holding her head she remembered that her phone was still ringing, she answered rather angrily.

"What?" She practically growled.

"Erm, did I catch you at a bad time Saku?"

"Oh sorry Madison…I fell out of bed hehehe."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, anyway, why are you calling me this early? It's the holidays ya know?

"Oh yeah, I lost myself for a moment then. Anyway, I was looking out my window a minute ago and it's snowing!"

"Err, what's so good about snow Madison?"

"I had another idea-"

"-Hold up, if its about the last outfit that you're designing for me and Li, I don't want to know Maddy, you said it would be really special and I want it to be a surprise!"

"Well, partly but I'm not going to tell you about the outfit! I want to know what you and Li are doing on your last day together!"

"I don't know yet, well probably go for a meal somewhere, why?"

"Well, because I'm not supposed to record you, I wondered if I could do you one favour…"

"It depends what it is Maddy."

"If I could arrange your last day! It will be amazing, fantastic and very special! I beg of you Saku please let me do it!"

"Well, I suppose so as long as we don't see you recording us. And please don't make it really well… outrageous."

"I promise that you wont see me recording you Saku. Ok then thanks! Bye!"

"Bye Maddy!"

Sakura hung up and drifted back into an uneasy sleep. Li was the only thing she could dream about, think about, and possibly even live for.

A/n hope you like it! Remember people r&r so that it'll give me he inspiration to start the task of typing it up love ya'll

Vicky x x x


	3. In Action

Oh yeah, I forgot! Thanks to these people that reviewed my first ever fic! Thanks guys, you rock! 

Mitcha- you made me feel great dude!

dbzgtfan2004- rock for life man!

Chapter 3 

Madison gazed at her phone in a dreamlike state, she had a starry eyed expression.

She was allowed to arrange Sakura's last day, there was nothing that could make her happier! This was going to be perfect, nothing could ruin this, and Sakura had basically said that she could record them as long as they didn't see her!

She called for her maid.

"Rose, I need the best builders you can find. Tell them that I need about sixty of them, it's a big job to be completed in two days, but if they do it well, then they will receive a large amount of money for their efforts. Thank you." The maid left Madison's room to find the best builders.

Madison decided to go down the shops.

When she arrived, shops surrounded her, but what she wanted to find was an estate agent, she soon found one.

"Good morning miss Daidouji, how may we be of service?"

"I need a large plot of land, and two smaller ones please."

The estate agent obliged and started clicking on the computer. Within an hour he was finished, he handed some print outs to Madison.

She selected a plot of land that used to be a football stadium, so that would be large enough, then she found two smaller plots of land, each on either side of town. This had worked out even better than she had hoped.

"I'll take these three please. Take it of out my card."

She paid the man and left. When she got outside, her mobile started ringing, she, unlike Sakura had the chick instead of the frog.

"Hello?" She queried.

"Hello miss Daidouji, I am Mr. Evans, your maid phoned us saying you wanted the best builders around and here we are, at your service."

"Please skip the formalities Mr. Evans, I believe that we have met before. Anyway, that is unimportant. There is work to be done. I would like you and your builders to meet me in the town centre, outside 'Flores's Fabric Shop' as soon as possible

Please."

"Of course miss Daidouji."

She hung up and sighed, Mr. Evans wasn't a person that she got along with very well, but he wasn't lying. He did have the best team of builders.

She walked to the fabric shop with a brisk pace, not faltering once.

Assembled outside were the sixty builders as promised (she really should give her maid a pay rise).

"Good morning gentlemen. I trust that you were all informed about the job? Yes? Good. Then you will understand that I am not one to be trifled with. I expect the best, and in return you will get the highest pay that you will probably ever receive. This is a very important job and you are under a strict time scale. You have sixteen days to get it done. Here are the site plans, location, all done, you just need to build it, my designers will be there on day thirteen so I expect it to be ready to decorate."

Madison started handing out drawings of the site.

"I need twenty to work on each site, as soon as you are done with the smaller sites, I expect you to help with the larger site. It is imminent that you get this exactly to my specifications. If not… well, you know the amount of power that I hold.

Now go."

The builders left without a word. Madison grinned to herself, she may only be sixteen, but damn she could be intimidating at times.

She looked at the melting snow around her.

"Thank you" She whispered to the snow.

A:n/ hehehe are you wondering why she needs three plots of land huh? Well you can find out if you R&R! Thanks!

Vicks x x x


	4. Trick Of The Mirror

Hehehe…I changed my mind, I had to update lol. Pls pls pls R&R! 

Chapter 4 

It was around ten in the morning, when yet again Sakura was awoken by her phone.

She opened a bleary eye and glanced at the screen on her phone. It was Li.

"Hi Li!"

"Hi Saku, how's it going?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"Training, training and more training. I don't really get too much of a break."

"Well, that sucks."

"Doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, Madison is planning something for the last day. So I thought I'd warn you now."

"Well, it can't be all that bad, can it? I mean Madison's really good at all of that stuff."

"Yeah (laughs) I suppose so. Anyway, I suppose I should go, i've got to get ready, Rika wants me to go swimming with her."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you in two days!"

Sakura pressed the red button on her phone, the call was disconnected.

Sakura clambered out of bed (be it somewhat grudgingly). She looked in the mirror and jumped back in fright!

"Who are you? What have you done to me? HELP!"

The image of Sakura began to distort. Soon it had turned into a Clow card.

Sakura laughed to herself.

"Mirror you are too much." She chuckled.

She grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. She began the morning routine…

A: n/ Ok, hope you liked the fourth chapter! I hope that the fifth will be better (yeah right) ah well, best regards.

Vicky x x x


	5. The Outfits

A:n/ Ok this is the fifth chapter…erm well enjoy. 

(If its possible to enjoy my writing bcos I've only got two reviews…cries)

Chapter 5-The Outfits 

The two days passed very quickly and it was soon the night before Li was due to arrive. Sakura was very anxious about the outfits that Madison had designed, she hoped too, well, shocking really.

Madison had called a few minutes ago to tell Sakura that she would be over soon to deliver the outfits.

Ding-dong.

Sakura pounded down the stairs (she was surprised they hadn't broke underneath her weight). She flung the door open, to be greeted with a grinning Madison.

"Hey Saku!"

"Maddy, you work too hard. You've got bags under your eyes! Why don't you just cancel the last day?"

"Are you joking? I have to make it perfect! Everything has to be perfect for Saku and Li! Kawaii! "

"I've told you before! Li just wants to be friends, so shut it."

"Someone's a bit touchy on that subject aren't they?" Madison teased.

"Can I see the first outfit?" Sakura demanded.

"Not until the morning! I'm leaving the van here. It will unlock at nine in the morning, unless I unlock it by my remote. No, don't even think of using your lock card, because that wont work either."

"awww, you're no fun Madison…"

"You wont want the surprise ruined! Anyway, I should go. I've got some designing to do."

"Well, can I have a clue about the last day?"

"Nope. Ill phone you in the morning. Bye!"

Madison walked away, and hopped into a limo. She drove off, leaving an ugly looking van parked on Sakura's driveway.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Madison arrived home at her huge mansion, another van was waiting outside.

"Bodyguard, I want this van taken to the airport, you will meet Li Syaoran in the car park. Tell him that there is a message on the video player. Drive him to Sakura's house, park the car next to the other van, get out and walk home. Go please."

As soon as her bodyguard had left, Madison picked up her mobile phone (latest model) and dialled Li's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Li, this is Madison. I'm just phoning to let you know that my bodyguard will meet you in the car park, she's in a white van. There's a video in the back, watch it!"

Madison hung up.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Sakura was eating some crisps, when she heard a beeping noise from outside. She walked towards the front door, curious to know what was beeping. She opened the door apprehensively, to be greeted with…

A:N/ so then, any guesses what's beeping huh? Hehehe I love cliff hangers…albeit a crap one but hey!

And even though its pointless me saying this pls R&R dammit!

Vicks x x x


	6. Beeping Things And Flashing Lights?

Ok a review of last chapter:

Sakura was eating some crisps, when she heard a beeping noise from outside. She walked towards the front door, curious to know what was beeping. She opened the door apprehensively, to be greeted with…

Hehehe, that's where I left you last time. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 6 

… the ugly van flashing, well at least a light on the top was. The beeping seemed to be coming from the inside. The doors had unlocked themselves.

She walked towards the van, getting her socks all wet. She entered through the back door, to find steel, grey lockers. (they look like school lockers). She noticed a red light blinking at the end of the van.(near the seats). The light was on top of the locker. One half of the locker was open. She peered round but she only found a wall blocking it.

When she finally noticed why half of the locker was open, she was embarrassed, Madison had made pyjamas too.

It was a nightdress, and it was rather pretty. It was a candyfloss pink with an image of the dream card printed in the middle.

She stepped out of the van, there was a click behind her, she turned around, the van was dark, and the doors were locked. She walked inside. With a slight sense of dread, knowing that Li would be on the camper bed next to her own bed when she woke up.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Madison's alarm beeped. She looked over to her numerous camera screens. She looked at the one that was switched on. She saw the inside of Sakura's van. (there was a camera hidden in the van). Sakura had found her first nightdress. Sakura's face turned a slight shade of crimson, Madison giggled, put her own nightdress on and went to bed, content.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Li stepped off the plane an hour after Madison had phoned him. He took his baggage and made his way to the car park.

True to her word, Madison's bodyguard was in an ugly white van waiting patiently for Li. He climbed inside and watched the video.(it was Madison telling him about the outfits and when they would open). Almost as soon as the video had finished, the van started beeping, and a red light above the furthest locker started flashing. He peered inside, to find a night outfit. It was a pair of green shorts, a green (male) vest top, with the yin yang symbol printed in the middle.(basically it looked like a cut up version of his ceremonial robes).

"If this is what the pyjamas are like then lord knows what the outfits will be like." He said to no one in particular.

Back at Madison's house, a CCTV displaying screen was repeating what Li had said. Luckily for him, Madison was happily dreaming of Sakura.

A:N/ ok, my sixth chapter's up, hope you like it. Please R&R

No matter how many times I say that, it still hasn't happened…


	7. The Arrival

Chapter seven 

Li arrived at Sakura's house about two hours after he had met the bodyguard in the car park. He noticed another van outside the house.

"That must be Sakura's." he said aloud.

The bodyguard turned off the ignition, got out the van, and began walking down the path.

"Where are you going?" He called out.

The bodyguard waved and continued walking, soon she was a blur.

Syaoran shrugged and turned towards the house. A light was peeping through a small gap to the side of the door. It had been left open.

Syaoran panicked, he was standing outside, in his pyjamas, whilst there may be a murderer loose in the house. He dashed for the door, praying he wasn't about to see Sakura dead.

The door flew open, making a loud bang that seemed to echo round the silent house.

He stood in the hallway, listening carefully for any sounds. The silence was chilling, it seemed as though the whole world had come to a complete halt, and that nothing could live until Sakura was safe.

His breathing came ragged and hard, his heart pounding in his chest. This was a time for stealth he decided, if the murdered was still here, he didn't want them to be aware of Syaoran's presence. (Which was a bit late)

He crept up the stairs, silently and swiftly. Years of training had prepared him for this. This is what it all led up to. But not his Sakura, she was strong. She couldn't be dead, could she?

He walked along the corridor, he peered through each doorway, to be confronted with Touya's empty but very untidy bedroom, Fujitaka's pristine bedroom, a spotless bathroom, then a blinding pink.

Syaoran shielded his eyes, after realising that this must be Sakura's room, he removed his hand and opened his eyes.

There was a sleeping form on the bad. Her breath seemed drawn out, but the rhythm of her heavy breathing was comforting to Syaoran. At least she was alive. And, thankfully she was asleep so that she didn't see him in the ridiculous pyjamas.

He returned downstairs, outside and into the van. He picked up his suitcase and hauled it into the hallway. He paused for breath before heaving it upstairs and into Sakura's room. He put it at the end of the camper bed, set an alarm (so that he would be awake before Sakura, so that he didn't see the pyjamas) lay down, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

He was running with Sakura through a dense forest, several times he lost sight of her.

"Keep running Syaoran!" She urged him. Her eyes were pleading and desperate.

Syaoran's body was at its limit, he couldn't keep up with this pace, and he was dragging Sakura behind.

"No." He said.

"Syaoran please. Watery will drown you if you stay!"

"Leave, save yourself, I cannot go on. You will die if you remain with me."

Sakura burst out crying as she ran off into the distance, watery was soon upon him. He heard a scream. He felt an essence fade. Sakura was dead.

A:n/ Ok, hope you liked the seventh chapter guys!(and gals) sorry if anyone tried to review anonymously, I didn't know it was disabled, it is now enabled! please R&R! Thanks for reading!

Vicky x x x


	8. A Talk Of Breakfast

Chapter 8 

Syaoran woke with a start, he mumbled Sakura's name to himself several times, before turning his alarm off.

He was drenched with sweat, his face was a deathly white and he was shaking all over. His breathing was fast and painful.

He looked at the sleeping Sakura, glad that she wasn't a corpse, but instead a healthy, beautiful girl.

He sat up. He wondered when the lockers would unlock. Madison's words came back to him, and seemed to repeat themselves over and over again in his head.

"Wear your own clothes until you go out!"

"Wear your own clothes until you go out!"

"Wear your own clothes until you go out!"

"I get the point!" He said to himself, in his head. There was instant silence, and Madison's face disappeared from his mind.

He groped around for his suitcase, as he couldn't see because there was a lack of morning light.

He found it, felt around for jeans, a top and underwear. He changed in darkness, used to doing so after years of training in the dark.

He had selected his black t-shirt supporting slipknot, black jeans with a black and green belt, and green boxers. (Surprise eh?)

He walked down the stairs feeling elated that Touya wouldn't be here for two weeks, which was the best thing, but Fujitaka wouldn't be there for two weeks either. They would be alone for two weeks. Which would allow a lot of time for flirting. (Syaoran was thinking mischievously).

He entered the kitchen, which had a comely feeling about it. It was welcoming to an extent. He wanted to make breakfast for Sakura, as he was staying in her house, it was the least he could do.

He hunted the kitchen for eggs, bacon, bread, beans, mushrooms, tomatoes, pancakes and some orange juice. He soon had the food cooking, and the drinks poured. They were all being cooked at once (as he is very skilled at cooking).

Sakura woke up, the camper bed next to hers had ruffled covers. Syaoran was here! There was an enticing smell emitting from the kitchen. She turned her light on, searched through her wardrobe and selected an outfit. She ran a brush through her hair and made her way to the kitchen.

Li meanwhile, was dishing up. He had set the table for two (obviously) with a vase full to the brim with white and orange lilies in the middle.

He was setting the last plate on the table when Sakura sort of, drifted into the room.

He nearly dropped the plate, his body reacted before his brain and caught the plate. He stood there gob smacked staring at Sakura.(His face rapidly reddening)

She was wearing a white ruffle skirt, a pink tank top with a white, sparkly rabbit on it. She had attractive white silver, pink diamond hoops.

She broke the silence,

"Morning Li, what time did you get here?"

The colour of his face was draining away now.

"About three in the morning."

She smiled.

"This smells delicious Li, thank you."

(Again his face reddened)

Sakura pulled out a chair and sat where her plate was. Li sat on the opposite side of the table. They both began to eat.

Whilst they were eating, they were each stealing looks at the other. Sakura finished and put down her fork.

"Any plans for today then Li?"

"Well, erm maybe we could go to the ice rink?"

"That's a great idea! I haven't been since the whole Clow card thing! My skating improved so much thanks to them."

"Mine too. I suppose I'll just have to beat you…" He teased.

"You wish Li!"

They both started laughing. An awkward silence followed. The home phone luckily, broke it.

"Hello?" Sakura said into the receiver.

A:n/ Sorry, to leave you there guys but I 've got school tomorrow and I'm knackered! Thanks for reading, please R&R!

Vicks x x x


	9. An Outfit Of Memories

Chapter 9 

A:n/ a quick summary of what happened last time:

"Any plans for today then Li?"

"Well, erm maybe we could go to the ice rink?"

"That's a great idea! I haven't been since the whole Clow card thing! My skating improved so much thanks to them."

"Mine too. I suppose I'll just have to beat you in a race…" He teased.

"You wish Li!"

They both started laughing. An awkward silence followed. The home phone luckily, broke it.

"Hello?" Sakura said into the receiver.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Hi Sakura, its Madison. Are you ready to go out yet?"

"Just decided where we're going, why?"

"Well, where are you going?"

"The ice skating rink."

"Good…I think I'll open…locker number one! bye!"

"Thanks Madison. See you later."

She placed the receiver back on to the stand. She looked a little depressed.

"Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" Li asked, his voice showing concern.

"Madison just phoned. She's opened our lockers." Sakura whispered.

"Oh right, point taken." He joked.

They stood there, locked in their own little worlds. Sakura dreading the outfits that Madison had designed. She was scared that people would be giving her funny looks.

Then, the dreaded sound.

The vans were beeping.

(They both had that anime sweat drop thing)

"Well, best get this over with…" Sakaura mumbled.

They walked outside and entered the vans apprehensively. Sakura walked to the furthest end of the van once again, there was two doors unlocked. One of the lockers was empty (they had held the pyjamas) the other one was silently begging her to open it, and peer inside.

Sakura looked at the locker with a sense of foreboding. She remembered back five years, when the Clow cards were loose. Madison's outfits were outrageous, the battle outfits held their own authority and people would point when they saw Sakura in one, hopefully she still didn't have the 'stand out' style.

She slowly pulled the door open, and peered in. She jumped. Her breathing came hard and her heart was beating rapidly.

It was the pink outfit that she had worn when she faced the void card. Li had a matching suit in green.

She breathed in its scent, she could smell Li and he own magic.

It brought back a memory that Sakura had blanked from her mind. Well, now she had no choice but to remember it.

Flashback:

(This isn't what really happened, this is my own version-work with me pls)

Madison was holding her camcorder to her, she was recording Sakura and Li together.

"Smile Sakura, you look great!" Madison exclaimed ecstatically. She refrained from jumping on the spot.

"This is really embarrassing Madison, do I have to?" Sakura said downheartedly.

"Just wait until Li comes out! Of course he will never look as good as you!"

(Sakura falls over anime style)

After a few moments of waiting nervously, Li opened the van door, slowly and deliberately. He looked even more embarrassed than Sakura.

Madison squealed.

"OMG! It loos better than I expected! Ok, I want you two to stand back to back, Sakura with your staff and Li, obviously with your sword."

(They arranged themselves)

"Kawaii!" Madison screamed.

End of flashback 1-new flashback, after the battle)

Sakura and Li are standing side by side, staring at Tokyo tower.

"I'm sorry you lost Li." He voice was sombre.

"Well, it just shows that after all this time I was wrong- you are the stronger magician."

(Sakura cries)

"But what if I can't do it, what if I'm not strong enough?"

"You collected all the cards, you must be strong enough. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do it."

(He pulls her into a tight hug)

They stood there hugging for a long time. After a while however, Li released his grip and walked off, fast. Without a word.

-Madison's (hiding in the bushes) p.o.v

What the hell? They were hugging, then he left without saying anything…that's ruined my whole recording!

Sakura didn't know that Madison was there btw

End of flashback.

Sakura jerked back to reality. She put the outfit on. But there seemed to be something different about the hat, it seemed lighter and more intricately patterned. Maybe she had just forgotten, as she hadn't seen it for five years.

Little did she know that Madison had placed tiny cameras in the hats…

Madison began spinning in her egg chair, she was delighted to see that it had brought back memories.

The tape she had made that day, was probably her favourite recording of Sakura. She looked so adorable when she cried like that, and she was still surprised that Li did actually have a caring side beneath his cold and hard exterior.

But, it was still a mystery to her of why he just left like that. It hadn't been brought up ever since. But now Madison was going to bring back memories, just so that she could know.

She shifted her gaze to another screen, it was displaying what the camera saw in Li's van. He was putting the outfit on rather grudgingly, he looked like he wanted to kill someone. (Madison gulped when she saw him) so her plan had worked, it had brought back Li's memory too.

Madison sighed, as soon as they stepped out of the van, it would be up to Madison's bodyguards to record them, as Madison wasn't allowed to let them see her, she decided it would be too risky and so had told her bodyguards to do it for her. Her bodyguards had done a good job of placing hidden cameras (and yes, they cost the bomb)

Her bodyguards had placed cameras in Sakura's house when she had left the door open for Li. There were some in the front garden, and at least one in each method of public transport e.g. buses, taxis you know.


	10. Skating With Windy And Sleep

A:n/ whoops I forgot to do this at the end of the last chapter and I forgot to say thanks to the people that reviewed my story, which was rude of me!

_Kokari_

_Mitcha_

_Sarah_

Thanks guys! Anyway, on with the story, hope you enjoy chapter 10!

Madison glanced at the various screens that were placed all around the room. She HAD to record them, because if anything romantic happened, then Madison would never know because Sakura wouldn't tell her. This upset Madison a little.

Sakura and Li walked alongside each other down the path outside her house, their feet moving in the same rhythm. Left, right, left, right. It looked as if they were catching the bus.

"I'm still paranoid about Madison watching us, her bodyguards could be filming us or-"

" Don't be stupid! She promised us that we wouldn't see us filming us."

Li decided to agree with Sakura's density and said no more on the matter. He relaxed a little.

"So, what do you think she has planned for the last day anyway?" Li thought aloud.

"well, I've known Madison for along time, so it will be exciting. Very outrageous."

Sakura grinned to herself, it reminded her of the battle outfits- yet again. Its funny how the past crops up unexpectedly isn't it? Sakura being so dense, didn't seem to think that Madison had done it on purpose to bring back memories.

After about five minutes of walking in silence, they reached the bus stop. After another ten minutes of waiting the bus finally arrived, barging its way through the traffic with its threatening size.

Li paid for their tickets (after several protests from Sakura), they took their seats near the front of the bus, sitting closely as the 'double' seats were barely enough room for them. For the duration of the ride, they sat in silence, each glad of the others company. Lim pressed the stop button. The bus pulled over noisily, deflating with a large noise, of air gushing out.

Li stepped off first, Li the gentleman that he was offered his hand out to Sakura, she politely declined. She decided to jump down, and with a mumbled 'thanks' to the driver they entered the ice rink.

She took out her pink lambretta purse and took out a plastic card that Madison had given her. It was Madison's bankcard, so that they could go absolutely anywhere they wanted.

The ice rink hadn't changed much, except maybe the cafes décor had changed and the walls now sported more posters.

"I'll go get some boots." Li offered.

Sakura nodded, surveying the large amount of people in the rink. It was too full.

"Li, I'm just going to the toilet." She shouted above all the noise. (which is surprising…)

they both walked separate ways, Li to the boots, and Sakura to the toilets. Luckily, the toilets were empty. This made things a lot easier. She unleashed her key, and two cards along with it.

"Sleep, but everyone in here asleep except Li. Windy, I want you to low everyone asleep gently out of the rink."

The cards soon set to work.

Li meanwhile stood holding the boots, grinning like a hunter about to kill his prey. Sleep and windy worked together like the perfect team.

Sakura came out of the toilets, also smiling. She looked very pleased with herself.

Li returned the smile.

"Shall we?"

They put on their boots and walked/clumped their way to the edge of the rink.

"How about a duet Sakura?"

"Love to!"

Li reached out his hand, which Sakura accepted. They skated to the middle and began a very complex series of moves. They should be professionals. The ice seemed to agree to their movements, fast, slow, rough, smooth, soft, hard and delicate. They stood in a finishing pose, standing half back to back, still holding hands. Sakura was the first to let go, panting heavily she tried to skate away, but the routine had taken it out of her and her left leg gave way, leading her to fall on her back.

Li skated up to her and offered his right hand.

"need some help?" he offered.

"wouldn't mind at all" she joked.

She gratefully slid her own right hand into his, and as an extra precaution tried to find something solid to wrap her leg round for extra support. Which she did. Li began to pull her up, unaware that Sakura had wrapped her leg round his. He pulled, Sakura's leg pulled also. His leg buckled, and he landed on top of her in a crumpled heap.

Li's could feel the blood rushing to his face as he noticed the suggestive position they were in. He was the first to move.

"Well, that didn't work." By now he had regained his composure and was once again towering over Sakura, like a headmaster over a naughty pupil, except Syaoran was not telling her off, merely laughing at their own stupidity.

Sakura let out a nervous giggle.

"good thing Madison didn't see that, other wise shed be in stitches…" she trailed off.

Meanwhile, Madison watching the screen was not in stitches as Sakura had predicted. She was running around the large room screaming "KAWAII!" at the top of her lungs.

Sleeps effect was beginning to wear off, a few people were flittering their eyelids. It was still blurry for them however.

"We should get out of here" Li said in a more serious tone.

Sakura silently agreed and took her boots off, Li did likewise. They _dashed _out of there. (I know, I'm crap at stuff like that lol)

Standing outside:

"Wow, when did it get so dark?" Sakura queried whilst gazing at the not so distant looking stars.

Li looked at his mobile.

"It's six o'clock. That's weird because it didn't seem like we'd been in there seven hours…"

Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"Gee, guess I'm hungry-lets go that cute café down the road."

"ok." Li obliged.

(They ate their food, nothing interesting happened and I'm too lazy to write about it… lets just say they had coffee, jacket potatoes and lemon meringue for pudding. The café was quaint, small and cosy. It was decorated pink with gold paintings of mythical creatures on the wall. Some of them resembled Clow cards in their true form. That's as much as you're getting folks!)

They left the shop, got into a taxi. The drive home was quick compared to the bus. The taxi driver was a bit of a loony. She paid the driver and was just unlocking her front door when the vans started beeping (yet again).

Sakura groaned outwardly.

Li laughed at Sakura.

"I think that you're forgetting something Li."

"what's that then?"

"you've got pj's too!" this time, it was Sakura's turn to laugh.

(Li falls over anime style as Sakura laughs at him)

Slowly, they both entered their own vans.

"Oh my god, Sakura's going to see me in pj's, how embarrassing is this going to be?" he said to no one in particular.

He opened the locker door grudgingly, to be confronted with a mint green dressing gown (not at all tasteful in his opinion). Dark green pj shorts and a dark green male pj vest top with the yin-yang symbol (gold) in the middle. His muscles looked huge, of course it was all from vigorous training.

In the other van, Sakura had found a light pink dressing gown, embroidered with gold stars, a baby pink pj strap top with baby pink shorts. The strap top had a small cherry blossom design stretching up the right side of the top. It was beautiful, even though it was only nightwear.

A:n/ sorry to leave you at such an uninteresting point, but I'm tired. I know his chapter wasn't very interesting, but the next one is totally Kawaii, so I hoe you enjoyed this one and the next one will definitely be a lot better.


	11. Late Night Movies

Chapter 11 

A quick summary of last chapter and a quick thanks to the people that reviewed my story!

Slowly, they both entered their own vans.

"Oh my god, Sakura's going to see me in pj's, how embarrassing is this going to be?" he said to no one in particular.

He opened the locker door grudgingly, to be confronted with a mint green dressing gown (not at all tasteful in his opinion). Dark green pj shorts and a dark green male pj vest top with the yin-yang symbol (gold) in the middle. His muscles looked huge; of course it was all from vigorous training.

In the other van, Sakura had found a light pink dressing gown, embroidered with gold stars, a baby pink pj strap top with baby pink shorts. The strap top had a small cherry blossom design stretching up the right side of the top. It was beautiful, even though it was only nightwear.

And now, thanks to these people that reviewed my story!

Convoy butterfly 

_Kokari-again _

_Minuet_

_Chloena-several thanks lol_

_Shaaarona_

On with the story! 

They simultaneously (without knowing obviously) gathered their clothes into a bundle and stepped out of the vans into the fresh night air. Li looked towards Sakura's van, she was looking at his also. He smiled genuinely.

"Lets have a look at yours then!" he practically demanded, in a friendly way however.

"Not until I've got them on- you perv!" she chuckled.

They walked into the house, each grinning secretly to themselves. Madison, observing the two had to change screen.

"What a nuisance…" she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile;

"Do you want milk and cookies before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah" he replied "and can we watch a movie?"

Sakura's face dropped at the mention of the word 'movie'.

"But you like all the scary ones, the ones with ghosts and monsters and witches…" she trailed off as she let out a shudder.

Li paused for a moment. He spoke.

"How about, if we watch a scary one first, then a really un-scary one? Then when you go to bed, you wont be as scared? Sound good?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"And besides the point," he continued "you ARE mistress of the Clow cards are you not? AND you've got me!"

Sakura grabbed a pillow off the sofa, threw it at his face (which made the intended contact btw) before sprinting up the stairs and locking herself (including the bundle of clothes) in the bathroom.

Syaoran shook his head and sighed (which made Madison let out a muffled OHOHOHO!).

Li looked through the selection of DVD's that the Kinomoto's possessed. He chose one, put it in the player (it went onto the menu screen). Li left it went out into the kitchen, he poured two large glasses of milk, and spread out some chocolate chip cookies onto a plate.

Sakura upstairs meanwhile, let her aches and pains wash away as the hot water pounded on her body.

"I will not squeeze Li to death when I get scared"

"I will not squeeze Li to death when I get scared"

"I will not squeeze Li to death when I get scared" She whispered over to herself several times.

Downstairs:

"I will not go red when Sakura squeezes me to death."

"I will not go red when Sakura squeezes me to death."

"I will not go red when Sakura squeezes me to death." Li mumbled.

Sakura grudgingly dragged her suddenly heavy body out of the shower. She went into her (very pink) bedroom and changed into her pj's, she put her dressing gown over the top.

Li, when he heard Sakura come out of the bathroom, picked his bundle off the sofa and took it upstairs to the bathroom where he was about to have his own shower.

Sakura waited patiently downstairs for Li to arrive. The hot water turned off. Footsteps could be heard. The sound of deodorant being sprayed came and went just as quickly. A lock was heard clicking open. Footsteps were heard yet again, except this time they were muffled by the carpet, but the sound of something fluffy was heard being dropped on something hard. Presumably, the dressing gown being dropped on Sakura's bedroom floor. (Laminate flooring). The stairs let out an involuntary creek. (Sakura felt slightly embarrassed when she though of the magnificent staircases in the Li mansion…if only). Then Li came.

He walked over to the sofa. He looked magnificent; the pyjamas made his muscles look bigger than they really were. But hey, Sakura wasn't going to complain. He sat down, as if he thought nothing of Sakura's dazed expression. He pressed the play button on the remote.

Crunch, crunch.

Syaoran sighed. "Can you stop biting your nails? The film hasn't even started yet…"

"Its not my fault!" she retorted rather angrily. Li took this as a warning sign, and said no more on the matter.

The film began (it was 13 ghosts-just a random film) Li waited for Sakura to squeeze him to death, to his surprise (and dismay) she didn't.

He stole a glance at her. She was staring hard at a bit of ruffled carpet. Tears were falling from her beautiful, emerald eyes.

Li bit his lip, unsure of what to do. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He made his mind up and pulled Sakura in for a hug. He wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Sakura looked up at him, eyes wide with shock. She was surprised to find him not engrossed in the film, but staring directly into her own eyes. They continued staring for another fie seconds or so, then came the sarcasm from Li.

"Have I got something on my face?"

Sakura pulled away and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Li cursed aloud.

"DAMN!" he threw a pillow at the telly. "IDIOT. DAMN! You could've just smiled, but noooo…DAMN!"

Sakura sat upstairs on her bed, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Sometimes, the little wolf can be sweet…most of the time he's a prick." She said to herself in between muffled sobs. She cried herself to sleep, after ten minutes or so.

Li, downstairs, was tidying up. He tipped the half drunk milk down the sink, and put the cookies into the cookie jar. He threw their original wrapper away (finally). He sighed, and then lay down on the sofa, without a duvet he fell asleep shivering due to the cold of the late night. He had goose bumps and the fair hairs that covered his arms and legs were standing on end.

Madison in her large (and warm) mansion was sitting contentedly sipping coffee. When she saw what happened she smiled to herself and began chanting the word 'kawaii' several times over to herself. She smiled.

"They're like a married couple-" she stopped before she said the word 'already'.

A thought occurred to her suddenly. It was surprising that she hadn't thought of it before now.

"Wedding outfits!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran out of the camera room, leaving the door to swing back and forth due to the momentum that Madison had put into it. Madison threw herself into her designing room.

A:n/ hehehe…sorry, I meant that the next chapter would be kawaii lol I was going to include it in this one, but I think it works better when I separate it. So hey, you'll just have to wait a while for the next chapter wont ya? Thanks!

Vicks

X x x X


	12. Teddies And Kisses

Chapter 12 

A:n/ omg, I'm so sorry, I realised that I practically cloned Li's pj's, sorry guys I didn't realise so next time I'll be more imaginative!

Thanks again to Shaaarona for reviewing my story!

Anyway, on with the story! 

Li woke up, with dread nibbling at his insides, making him squirm. He had absolutely no idea what he could do to apologise to Sakura.

Mini Flashback:

Li, aged ten, sitting at his desk with a piece of paper concealing his face.

A voice from nowhere said "A teddy bear show, should be fun right?" he lowered the paper to find the mysterious voice. He didn't have to look far, but then again he couldn't, a pair of bright emerald eyes were blocking his vision. She smiled, closed her eyes and tilted her head to Li's right. He went red and looked down at his desk.

End of flashback.

Two simple words strung together can make such a difference. The two words swam around in his head faster than athletes, 'teddy bear' they came in a mixture of colours, swirling round in his head.

He didn't bother with shoes. He ran out of the house in his pj's, soaking his socks from the melting snow. He ran all the way to town, without stopping for breath. Then he went into the cooking shop, to find a cookie cutter that he pointed out to Yukito all those years ago.

He eventually found one, paid for it and ran out of the shop. People on the street were casting strange looks at the boy in his pj's and no shoes, but he didn't care.

Sakura (surprisingly) was already awake, after searching the house, she noticed that Li had gone, leaving all his stuff behind. She stormed into her bedroom angrily.

"The bastard just left Madison!"

"I'm sure he'll come ba- what was that?"

"I think that it was the front door…"

"Bye then!"

"Wait!" Sakura shouted to a now empty line.

She sat on her bed, staring at the wall.

Li in the kitchen downstairs meanwhile, was dashing about trying to find cooking ingredients. He hoped that the front door hadn't woken Sakura up.

Sakura decided to stay in her room, Li could come and speak to her. She wasn't going to speak to him first.

About an hour later, there was a knock at Sakura's bedroom door. She sighed.

"Come in" She said in a dulcet tone.

Li took a deep breath and opened the door apprehensively.

Sakura knew it was Li, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his sexy figure, holding a tray that held delicious smelling cookies. A glass of orange juice was just peering over the top of the tray.

"I'm, well erm…sorry"

Sakura smiled.

"Me too."

She stood up and looked at the cookies.

"Teddy bears!" She screeched.

Li laughed as Sakura shoved several cookies down her throat at once and nearly choked.

Li left her and went into the bathroom to have a shower while Sakura stood there, cookies dissolving in her mouth as she forgot about them and got lost in her own thoughts.

Sakura's p.o.v

First, he hugs me and looks at me and not the film. His gaze was so intense…then, he says sorry, goes out the house in his pyjamas and makes me teddy bear cookies- what's up with him?

Da ding-ding d ding ding…

Sakura looked at her mobile. She pressed the green button, it was an unknown number.

"Hello, this is Sakura."

"Heya, its Madison. Where are you heading today then?"

"Erm, I don't know yet…"

(Madison knew that they hadn't arranged it yet. She just had to pretend like she didn't have a clue.)

"What about the Russian ballet? I know that you've always wanted to go."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"Because its really expensive and I don't have a clue whether Li will like it or not." Sakura's voice dictated finality, but Madison knew how to win her over.

"You've got my plastic, so price doesn't matter. And you also forgot that Li is heir to the Syaoran Corporation. He was brought up with this kind of stuff."

"Oh yeah…well, alright then…"

"I'll open locker five for you and I'll arrange for a limo to pick you up. You've got to travel there in style Saku!"

"Why locker five?"

"Dress to impress Saku! Anyway, my build- I mean I've gotta go Saku, ciao!"

Sakura pressed the red button on her mobile and went out to greet a beeping van.

Inside a locker situated halfway down, a locker door was open.

Inside, there was a pink, strapless dress with a snakeskin like material. It reached just above her knees and there was also a pair of white tennis trainers with soft pink laces to match. She wore trainers because she didn't like heels.

"This isn't very posh Madison…" she trailed off "But it is gorgeous!". In an instant she was dressed, in the house, and dashing up the stairs to fix her hair.

Li unlocked the bathroom door as Sakura's bedroom door clicked shut. He walked downstairs and outside to his own van, with just a towel tied around his waist. He went to his own van, hoping that Madison hadn't designed anything too outrageous.

He opened the locker door, and nearly fainted. Madison had designed something plain! A black blazer, green shirt, black trousers, black tie and yin-yang cuff links. Complete with black loafers.

If Madison was standing next to him right now, he was sure that he would have kissed her. She had finally designed something with out all the extra ruffles, nope, it was simple, plain- but not dull. Li wondered what the occasion was. Sakura must have arranged their day already.

He changed into the suit in the van, opened the door and stepped into the world. He was greeted with the most beautiful girl on earth. (Yup, you guessed it).

Bright, emerald eyes that held a childlike gaze, clear and soft skin, cherry lips that looked like an irresistible candy that he just wanted to suck on. Auburn locks complimenting the shape of her innocent face, a soft pink dress that hugged her every, delicate curve, legs the perfect shape and small trainers that just well, worked.

"Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. You've been gawking at me for thirty seconds. Look, you're nearly dribbling!"

Li shut his mouth abruptly, when he realised what she was saying. But hey, she looked sexy! Damn Madison! Why did she have to be so god damn good with clothes?

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of life here Houston."

Li, once again came out of his trance and noticed that Sakura was circling him like a vulture.

"What am I, a corpse?" he asked.

"There seems to be an unidentifiable object here Houston, it appears to speak English…what was that Houston? Slap him? Roger that Houston."

Sakura playfully slapped Li round the back of his head and started giggling like a maniac. Before running into the house, and into the living room.

"That's it!" Li declared loudly.

Sakura ran around the living room several times, with Li hot on her heels (or rather lack of heels). She leaped on to the sofa. Li, thinking shed gone all the way over, followed suit. He landed yet again; on top of Sakura (poor, poor, Li…) he just lay there, panting slightly. Sakura, the same.

Li's p.o.v

She's the most beautiful person in the world and I can't have her. But ill never know unless I try. I think I should kiss her…but what if she pulled away? Oh to hell with it, you've got to try everything or else you'll never know.

Li leaned in towards Sakura, inching closer and closer.

Sakura's p.o.v

He is so gorgeous; his eyes are so mysterious and powerful. The amber symbolises a burning passion, but for what? He's coming closer; he's going to laugh any minute now. I want to taste his lips, just to feel his warmth…I'm going to kiss him.

Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the oncoming laughter.

But it didn't come. When she opened her eyes again, their noses were almost touching…

FART!

Sakura's p.o.v

Oh my god. I completely forgot that I put that whoopee cushion there, oh crap! Why me?

Li's p.o.v

That was way too close, what if I had done it? What would've happened then? Well, I need to do something now, I know-laugh!

Sakura's p.o.v

Well, there's the laughter for ya. He probably found the whoopee cushion earlier whilst I wasn't in the room. Git.

End of p.o.v

Sakura joined him in his laughter.

"I sure got you!" she lied.

"What do you mean, you got me? I totally got you!" he also lied.

"No you didn't." Sakura

"Yes I did." Li

"No you didn't." Sakura

"Yes I did." Li

"No you didn't." Sakura

"No I didn't. Li

"Yes you did." Sakura

Li started laughing as Sakura just lay underneath him, looking dumbfounded.

After a while, she began to squirm under his oppressive weight.

He flew off her as if she were boiling hot, to the other side of the room. Sakura did likewise.

She let out a nervous giggle.

"Are we erm, going or not?"

Li grinned.

"Sure, but where are we going first?"

"Madison suggested the Russian ballet?"

Li groaned inwardly.

Syaoran's p.o.v

The Russian ballet? I've seen it every year since I was born, it never improves. I had enough of this torture when I was younger…but hey, If Sakura wants to go. Then I will.

Syaoran forced smile. (it looked more like a grimace, but Sakura being so dense thought nothing of it)

"Sounds great." He said with false enthusiasm.

Sakura sighed with relief.

"thank god, I thought that you wouldn't want to come. If you didn't want to we wouldn't have to, but hey, you want to go now so lets go!"

(Li falls over anime style)

he picked himself up and said,

"why wouldn't I want to go?"

"well, you used to go to them all the time, so I thought that you might be a bit sick of them."

"Do you want to go?"

"of course!"

"Then why are we still here?"

Sakura gaped at him, before realising that she looked like an idiot.

Grinning, she looped her right arm in Li's left and stepped outside to find a flash, white stretch limo waiting.

Syaoran released Sakura's arm, opened her door. She gracefully stepped in, slid across and Li followed her in.

A:n/ I'll update soon enough, I just thought that this chapter was a bit too long so I cut it a bit short, and yet again this isn't the kawaii chapter lol I keep mistaking it! Sorry, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter next will be up soon!


	13. The Russian Ballet

Chapter 13 

A: N/ See, I told you that I hadn't abandoned this story! I'm writing 'The Perfect Day' AND 'The Princess Of Swords' at the same time, a bit too ambitious but hey, I can try right?

Thanks to Shaaarona and Chloena for following my story and reviewing!

A review of last time:

"Then why are we still here?"

Sakura gaped at him, before realising that she looked like an idiot.

Grinning, she looped her right arm in Li's left and stepped outside to find a flash, white stretch limo waiting.

Syaoran released Sakura's arm, opened her door. She gracefully stepped in, slid across and Li followed her in.

And now, ON WITH THE STORY!

After a thirty-minute drive (which included a few glasses of champagne) they arrived out side a grand building, it looked too good, even for a king.

Sakura's p.o.v

Oh my gosh! This place is huge, it's lovely! I think that I should've worn heels…omg, that fountain is SO kawaii! Li, well he isn't even phased by this, he looks quite bored actually…

Syaoran's p.o.v

Her face is so innocent and full of life, I can tell that she's really excited.

You should smile at her.

_Who's that?_

Have a guess.

_Eriol! Get the hell outta my thoughts!_

Gone baby, gone.

End of p.o.v

Syaoran was wearing a scowl.

"erm, are you ok Li?"

"yeah, I'm fine- well Eriol was in my head."

"Who's Eriol?"

(A:n/ lets pretend that Eriol has never existed, but Sakura still has the Sakura cards somehow lol)

"Well, I'm a descendant of his."

"and he was in your head?"

Sakura placed her palm on Li's forehead to check his temperature. Li brushed it away in a swift movement.

"Yes, he has magic too. He's a reincarnation of Clow reed."

Sakura let out a gasp.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you actually, I met him when I was away, he's coming down for my last week. He's staying in a flat somewhere."

"oh." Sakura said downheartedly.

"my mother told him to come. He wont be with us all the time…maybe we can bung him with Madison?"

"No Li. She'll go crazy, and it's a bi out of order, don't you think? Nope, if your mother wants him to come out with us, then he will. And Madison can come too!"

"I guess so."

Li folded his arms.

"so, are we going to watch the show or stand in front of these cars talking?"

Sakura's mood had been lifted and she nodded her head eagerly.

Li grinned at her. Again, she linked arms with him and together they entered the magnificent building.

Sakura's p.o.v

This place is great! It smells like the sweetest flowers, and looks like the most expensive place on earth! It must have cost a bomb to decorate! I bet the shows going to be fantastic!

End of p.o.v

They watched the show, which was somehow even better than Sakura's expectations. She loved it, whereas Li couldn't wait for it to finish. Now, they're back in the limo.

"So, where are we going now then?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"We're going to eat." Li said flatly.

"Where?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to his tone.

"Blue moon."

Sakura squealed.

"That place is so expensive…I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, now you can." He said rather harshly.

Sakura hugged Li, and said to him:

"Thank you, I know that you didn't want to watch the ballet, but you still did."

He patted her back, unsure of what to do. Then, he returned the hug (which he was more than happy to do) but when the limo arrived, he was slightly reluctant to release her when the limo arrived.

Sakura took in the surroundings, she was in the middle of a large square. As the centrepiece, there was a large fountain, adorned with dolphins, swans and cherubs. There was no graffiti. Sakura let out a low whistle, yep, this was definitely uptown and high classed. She looked at Li, he was staring at the ground, this didn't seem to be bringing back very good memories fir him. Her bottom lip quivered.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I do." He said in a not so convincing voice.

"No you don't. You were forced to places like this when you were younger."

"If you want to be here, then so do I. I will enjoy this regardless."

"No you don't." she took hold of his hand and led him towards the fountain. She sat and motioned for him to follow. He however, remained standing.

"I cant enjoy myself If I know that you aren't." Sakura said.

"Sakura, seeing you happy is enjoyment enough for me."

"Well, not for me it isn't." she laughed full heartedly, stood up and threw herself into the fountain.

"Sakura, get out. You'll get a cold." She just laughed at him and remained where she was, he tried another tact. "You're ruining the clothes that Madison made!"

A:n/ ok, I'm leaving you here, because Microsoft word is being bloody annoying! Its putting a space in between, every time I finish a line as you may have well noticed. I'll continue the next chappie soon!


	14. Splash And Snooty

Chapter 14 

A:n/ thanks to the people that reviewed me…beside the point, who said anything about a water fight?

Anyway a quick review of the last chapter (as its been so long since I last updated you've probably all forgotten what happened in the last chapter…)

"I can't enjoy myself if I know that you aren't." Sakura said.

"Sakura, seeing you happy is enjoyment enough for me."

"Well, not for me it isn't." she laughed full heartedly, stood up and threw herself into the fountain.

"Sakura, get out. You'll get a cold." She just laughed at him and remained where she was, he tried another tact. "You're ruining the clothes that Madison made!"

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

"None of that's going to work Li! Come on!" she giggled.

"What if we get caught? This place is very posh, and they're really strict and jumping in a fountain is probably an offence."

She laughed as soon as he'd said that.

"What are you chicken?" she mocked "besides, it just adds to the excitement!"

Li looked torn in two. He bit his lip nervously.

Angel on his right shoulder: "_Don't even think about it! What if you get caught? The family name will be under disgrace! Your mother will shame you forever, you will be a mocking stock!"_

Devil on his left shoulder: "_Ah go on, you know you want to. Just think of the cool water! And besides, that girl is hot, I bet that if you do it you'll be able to get down her---"_

Syaoran grabbed the devil and threw him across the courtyard. Sakura raised an eyebrow, Li had just thrown something invisible…weird…

"To hell with it." Li declared right before he threw himself into the fountain.

"It's freezing in here!" she joked.

Li, was regretting his rash decision already.

"can we go yet?" he said, sounding like a kid.

Sakura chuckled softly and took a step towards Syaoran, until their noses were almost touching.

"that's a good idea." She whispered.

They climbed out, sloshing water onto the floor that had been pearly white before hand. Now it was a dark grey. In around five minutes they were back outside the restaurant.

"Still want to go there?" Li asked rather timidly.

"Life isn't about expensive things Li, I don't want to be bought…besides you don't want to go there!" she laughed after she had said this, to show that she wasn't angry.

"no, I want to go there now. I'm starved."

"Alright then…but don't you think that people are going to stare at us? My lovely dress is soaking, and so are you."

"Let them stare. It will be funny to annoy all the old rich people that think they're better than everyone else."

Sakura slipped her hand in Li's, which to her amazement, he accepted.

They entered the restaurant, which earned them several death glares from numerous couples.

A waitress came up to greet them, but when she saw what they looked like, she stuck her nose up. "I'm afraid to say that you must have a reservation to be able to eat here, and by the look of you, I don't think that you can afford to anyway." She sneered.

Li clenched his hands together, Sakura was wincing with the pain of his grip.

How dare she talk like Sakura like that? I know that I'm not much to look at, but not my Sakura…

"My name is Li Syaoran. I have reserved table seventeen, for me and miss Kinomoto here, and I shall personally see to it that you are fired."

The waitress stared at him with bafflement. It was clear that she was shocked and scared at the prospect of losing her job. She rushed away, to check if Li Syaoran was booked for tonight. When she saw his name, she nearly cried. He was the heir of the most powerful family in china…and she had just insulted him and his girlfriend.

She would regret this forever, she was sure of it.

She ran out to the back, to find another waitress to serve them, whilst she tried thinking of ways to tell her family that she had lost her job.

Sakura whispered in Li's air, whilst they were waiting for another waitress.

"I didn't know that you'd booked all of this. And please don't fire the waitress, we do look awful…"

Li looked at Sakura, he couldn't help but notice that her dress had gone a transparent pink.

She was wearing a black lacy bra, and a matching thong. Syaoran tried to pull his eyes away, but his eyes wouldn't obey his mind. She really did have a gorgeous figure.

A blonde waitress came out.

"Ahem sir, your table is this way, if you will kindly follow me."

His head jerked round, to greet a petrified looking waiter.

"Sorry" Li mumbled before following the waitress to table seventeen.

He pulled Sakura's chair out, she blushed slightly before sitting down. He walked to the other side of the table, and sat in his own chair.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the waitress eventually brought their menus over.

Sakura opened the menu, and saw that it was all written in Italian. Fear welled up in her, like vomit.

She blushed a dark crimson before addressing Li.

"I erm don't speak Italian Li…can you order something for me?"

"I didn't think of that, sorry. Of course I can."

After Li had decided his own meal, he ordered the meal, speaking fluent Italian with the waiter. It took a long time for the conversation to finish.

"What the hell were you talking about? O should I say how much have you ordered you fat git?" Sakura asked.

Li laughed, and Sakura was sure that if he had a large stomach, it would be bouncing up and down.

"I was just telling her to make sure that the meal is exactly up to my standard."

"Oh. So what did you get me then?"

"I got you pigs testicles. They're really chewy and I knew that you'd just love them!"

A:n/ mmm…yum yum-not! Hehehe find out what happens with the whole pig thing when I update next guys, please review! Hope you enjoyed this completely uneventful chapter, I have a really cute one coming up soon!


	15. Ill Sakura

A: n Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Ok, a quick review of last time, and then on with the story!

After Li had decided his own meal, he ordered the meal, speaking fluent Italian with the waiter. It took a long time for the conversation to finish.

"What the hell were you talking about? Or should I say how much have you ordered you fat git?" Sakura asked.

Li laughed, and Sakura was sure that if he had a large stomach, it would be bouncing up and down.

"I was just telling her to make sure that the meal is exactly up to my standard."

"Oh. So what did you get me then?"

"I got you pigs testicles. They're really chewy and I knew that you'd just love them!"

Ok! ON WITH THE STORY!

Li was wearing the world's largest smile. It was so adorably cute, that Sakura didn't have the heart to turn him down. (That and she was desperately in love with him…)

"Of erm…course I do!" she said, whilst trying to hold the rising vomit down.

"That's good then. By the way, don't you just love the fact you're eating pigs testicles? I find it invigorating!"

He exclaimed with joy.

Sakura was green in the face; she felt that she was going to spew any moment…

Syaoran's p.o.v

Why am I getting the feeling that she doesn't like pig's testicles? Hehehe… 

End of p.o.v

Ten minutes later, when Sakura's skin had turned its usual honey colour. The meal arrived, covered with doilies. Another waitress, laid Syaoran's meal in front of him, and removed the doily; Sakura closed her eyes as the waitress approached her, the waitress then did the same with Sakura's meal.

Sakura opened her eyes to be confronted with two lumps of pasta, spherical in shape. Sakura dreaded to think what was underneath the layer of pasta. Nervously, she prodded it with her fork. Syaoran meanwhile, was eating his lasagne with a newfound hunger.

"Can we erm move on to desserts? I don't think I have enough room to eat both…"

Syaoran, realising that the game was up, confessed.

"They're not pigs testicles Sakura. They're pasta balls with lamb, and a cheese sauce."

Sakura looked as if she was going to implode, her eyes drew back into her head, creating a very nefarious look, no wait scrap that, Sakura looked as if she was about to _ex_plode and Syaoran was in the firing line. He gulped nervously.

"You…you…you bastard!" She shouted before running out of the restaurant, crying loudly.

Syaoran sighed, Sakura was supposed to laugh at his 'innocent' prank, not run out angry and crying…

The whole restaurant was staring at him, whispering and obviously laughing at him in his bedraggled state.

He opened the money pocket of his wallet, and emptied it on to the table. (This included notes as well as coins, and probably ended up paying triple for he meal.) He then ran after Sakura, with no clue as to which way she had gone, or where. After searching for around thirty minutes, he decided to have a break; he went towards the fountain to sit for a while.

He saw something then that he only saw in his worst nightmares. Sakura. Dead.

After a while of numbness, Syaoran walked closer towards the fountain, each step felt as if he were climbing a mountain. Then, Sakura sneezed, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Thank the Gods." Li mumbled aloud. Sakura was lying in the fountain, shivering profusely; she opened her eyes when Li (unintentionally) coughed. He was still around 6 paces away from the fountain.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." She didn't reply.

"Oh shit." Li burst out. He jumped into the fountain, pulled Sakura out and swung her on his back. (Piggy back style). With his other hand, he reached for his mobile.

Her mobile ringing woke Madison up.

"Hello?" She enquired groggily.

"Madison, Sakura's ill, we need a car. Fast."

"Ok." She put down the phone and ran to her bodyguard.

"We need a car!" She screeched. The whole neighbourhood had heard, and they were not best impressed.

She ran into her camera room, and sifted through her numerous camera screens, she eventually found Li, with Sakura laying across his lap, and he was holding her tightly.

Her bodyguard came into the room.

Madison, panicking, shouted again "Take me there! Take me there!"

The journey seemed to last forever to Madison. When they finally arrived she practically fell out of the car, in her rush to get to Sakura. She sound Syaoran still hugging Sakura, except now Sakura was wearing Li's jacket, and there was a strong smell of vomit lingering in the air.

"Is she alright?" Madison asked, holding back her tears.

"She has a fever, she's nearly unconscious."

"Then why the hell didn't you phone an ambulance!" Madison bellowed.

"Because I know what I'm doing, and I trust you more than an ambulance, and she wont lose consciousness."

Madison sighed.

"Ok then, take her to the car."

It was a black viper, with silver flames stretching up the sides. Fast.

Syaoran gently laid Sakura in the back seat and sat next to her, gently stroking her hair.

They drove to Sakura's house in silence.

Syaoran carried her up the stairs, lay her on her bed, put the duvet over her, and went downstairs, to find a very agitated and panicky Madison, who was making several hot water bottles at once. (Somehow…)

"She needs to warm up gradually, Madison. Otherwise she'll get worse."

Madison looked as if shed been slapped around the face. Her bottom lip began to quiver uncontrollably.

"I cant care for my…my Saku?" she enquired, tears now flowing freely, gushing down her face like a waterfall. Syaoran noticed the invisible danger signs flashing above her head.

"I can't care for my Saku!" She screamed.

Li was at a loss for what to say. He supposed it would be unwise to interrupt her little fit.

Madison ran out of Sakura's house, crying, leaving the hot water bottles in the sink.

Syaoran sighed his relief.

He emptied two bottles out and took the remaining one upstairs and placed it by Sakura's chest.

She looked so innocent and carefree when she slept. She sniffed, oh how Li wished he hadn't played such a childish prank on her now…

He phoned Madison up, he could tell by her shaky voice that shed been crying.

"Hello?" Came a croaky voice.

"Hey Madison, its Li. Sakura's going to be fine.

"That's great!" Li's words had obviously cheered her up instantly.

"I'll open the lockers and I'll be back round in a bit."

(Anime sweat drop as Li puts down the phone)

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to phone her after all…

True to her word, Madison was back round very soon. In a blue Subaru Impreza this time, with gold spinners.

Madison was ecstatic; she made a mad dash to get to the house. Li had barely opened the door before he was sent flying into the opposite wall.

Madison didn't even notice as she raced up the stairs and into Sakura's bedroom.

Li (painfully) dragged himself up, and went into the kitchen to make Madison and himself a coffee. A black coffee for himself, milk and three sugars for Madison.

A few minutes later, when the coffees were made, Li took the steaming coffees upstairs. Madison was sitting on the floor, stroking Sakura's head.

"Here, I got you a coffee."

"Thanks." Madison replied, "She woke up y'know"

"She did?" Li asked, feeling slightly happier already.

"She fell asleep almost instantly though."

"Oh…her hairs covered in vomit, she needs a bath."

"I'll do it, and I'll get her dressed, you can carry her into bed."

Syaoran flushed red, but Madison pretended not to notice.

"But can you put her in the bath for me?" Madison asked slyly.

Li was flustered and began to stutter.

"I…erm…n…no…I mean…erm…I don't think…erm…Sakura would erm…would erm want me to…y'know…"

(Madison has one of her 'Ohohohoho' moments."

"I meant put her in the bath clothed Li…" (She sighed) "I'll undress her and shower her off. The I'll dry her in the bath, get her dressed, then you can get her out."

The relief on Li's face showed clearly and Madison had to look away to stop herself from laughing.

"I'll go get both of your pyjamas."

Li watched Madison go, and then put the coffees onto a drawer. He sat on the floor, listening to Sakura's soft breathing.

A: n/ Ok guys, another chapter up! I hope you liked it…it may take me longer to update from now on because up until now, id already written it all on paper, ages ago. So yeah, please be patient with me!


	16. A Composure Regained

Chapter 16

A: n/ Blimey, this has been a long time coming, sorry about the wait guys…I was blocked but hey, I just got some new ideas so best not to dwell on emptiness eh? Ok, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

Syaoran flushed red, but Madison pretended not to notice.

"But can you put her in the bath for me?" Madison asked slyly.

Li was flustered and began to stutter.

"I…erm…n…no…I mean…erm…I don't think…erm…Sakura would erm…would erm want me to…y'know…"

(Madison has one of her 'Ohohohoho' moments.)

"I meant put her in the bath clothed Li…" (She sighed) "I'll undress her and shower her off. Then I'll dry her in the bath, get her dressed, then you can get her out."

The relief on Li's face showed clearly and Madison had to look away to stop herself from laughing.

"I'll go get both of your pyjamas."

Li watched Madison go, and then put the coffees onto a drawer. He sat on the floor, listening to Sakura's soft breathing.

ON WITH THE STORY!

A moment later, Madison had bounded up the stairs and was standing in the doorway, she was starry-eyed, and hadn't noticed Li's arm flying away from Sakura's.

"Err...hey Madison." Li said whilst running a hand through his hair.

"Go on then, in the bath she goes!" Madison was ecstatically happy about something, and Li had absolutely no idea what it was. He shook his head and lifted Sakura up with ease.

He walked into the bathroom and put her in the bath, with Madison skipping behind contentedly.

He walked away embarrassed, Tomoyo closed the door and there was a click as Li heard it lock.

Tomoyo was talking.

"You know Sakura, Li really likes you… I just wish you would tell him that you do too! But no worries, it'll all be clear on the final day."

Li didn't hear anything as he was pacing up and down the corridor, silently willing Sakura to wake up so that he could drown in her deep emerald pools.

After about twenty minutes, the door unlocked. Tomoyo called to him.

"Li, she's ready now…and she's half awake too!" Li practically sprinted the corridor, and there she was, sitting in the middle of the floor, her hair wild and untamed her eyes forcing themselves to stay open. She was in a pink towelling robe.

"Thanks for getting me Li… (Yawn) I think I hit my head…" her head fell onto her chest and she was snoring.

Li laughed along with Madison before picking her up again and putting her in the middle of her bedroom floor for Madison to brush her hair.

Li strolled downstairs and switched the TV on. The first channel it came on was the news.

"It seems that yesterday at the ice rink in Reedington a mysterious force has been at work. We have video footage of the scene."

Li watched in horror as he and Sakura were seen entering the ice rink. He watched them go separate ways, Li to the boots and Sakura to the toilets. His eyes got wider as he watched windy and sleep go to work, his face was zoomed in, and he saw himself grinning. He then watched him and Sakura skating.

"We believe that these two children are suspects and we are looking for information about the two, if you know anything about them then please dial…"

Li went deaf, he was scared. People in this day and age were completely against magic, if he and Sakura were discovered, they would definitely be experimented on and persecuted.

He raced up the stairs.

"Madison! Sakura and I have been seen! At the ice rink, she used magic so that we could have it to ourselves…there were cameras!"

"Li! Stop for a moment, I'll handle it. I'll get a hacker to delete all the files, and maybe Sakura could use the erase card to wipe their memories of it."

"But Sakura's too weak to do anything right now."

"Yes, but I'm not. I have plenty of contacts…I've got to go then. Look after Sakura for me." Madison jogged down the stairs and out of the house. Her bodyguard had been patiently waiting in the car, Li watched as she sped off.

Sakura groaned and nearly toppled over, but Li caught her. Not wanting to worry her, he didn't bother to tell her about the skating incident.

"Li, you're the best friend a girl could have…except for Madison." He smiled at her.

"Do you need anything, or want anything?"

"No thanks." She stood up slowly, with Li supporting her, she tried climbing in her bed, but failed. Li had to pick her up again. She was soon asleep again.

Li changed into a pair of black jeans, with a black shirt. He walked out the house and went down the shop, whistling as he walked.

When he was down there, he bought some fruit, caffeine tablets and several energy drinks, also ingredients for energy food that his mother used to cook him.

Well, anything was worth a try, right?

He got back into the house; Sakura could be heard shouting as soon as Li walked in the door.

"HOE! I'm going to be late!" Li laughed, especially when Sakura started snoring immediately afterward.

He set the items on the kitchen side and started making the special energy food. Full of protein.

He fetched a tray and put the finished products onto it.

A bowl of disgusting looking soup, two tablets, a cup of energy juice, and two oranges as extras. He took the tray upstairs and gently woke Sakura up.

"I'm SO not eating _that!" _Sakura declared groggily.

"Yes you are." Li replied bluntly, he raised the spoon. "Here comes the aeroplane!" he mocked.

"Oh shut up, this is your bloody fault." But she opened her mouth regardless and let Li spoon-fed her the whole bowl. She took the tablets along with the drink, and bit into the fruit contentedly.

(Ok, I'm really bored with this whole Sakura being ill thing, at first, I though it was going to be cute, but I just don't have the energy to write it, so I'm going to skip to Eriol's arrival, with Sakura up and walking k? And Madison got the hacker and Sakura erased the memory etc. Soz)

"You can go get Eriol, I'm staying here with Madison ok Li?"

"Yeah, whatever, but where's he coming from?"

"Well, you have to meet him at the train station in Kleckon (Made up!) hmm…about now?"

Li grabbed his jacket and dashed out the house, Eriol was not one to keep waiting.

Sakura and Madison burst out laughing as soon as Li had gone.

"Did you download it Maddy?"

She nodded.

"On your phone?"

Again, she nodded.

Then I'll phone him in a bit.

(Ten minutes later)

A:N/ Ok guys, this is where I'm leaving you and you'll have to wait to see what Sakura and Madison are doing…Love you guys!

Vicks

X x x x X


	17. Revenge Is Sweet

Chapter 17

A:N Sorry about the long wait again guys! So I'll make this short: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

A quick review of last time, then on with the story!

"Well, you have to meet him at the train station in Kleckon (Made up!) hmm…about now?"

Li grabbed his jacket and dashed out the house, Eriol was not one to keep waiting.

Sakura and Madison burst out laughing as soon as Li had gone.

"Did you download it Maddy?"

She nodded.

"On your phone?"

Again, she nodded.

Then I'll phone him in a bit.

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey Li, are you on the train?" Sakura said, he voice so sweet it was sickly.

"Erm…should I be?" he replied dumbly

"Yes! Get on the next train to cunkle station!" her voice was rushed.

"Bugger." Li put the phone down and rushed to the next train, which was literally about to depart, it was a stroke of luck that he made it.

He sat down, the train was busy, but it was silent. Five minutes later, Li's phone started playing 'the middle' by Jimmy eat world, indicating he had a message. Without bothering to look at the sender he opened the message.

It was a video. At first there was a sassy blonde cooking in a tiny chef outfit. All the passengers in the train stared at the strange noises blasting loudly out of his phone. The next thing he knew, it was playing a full pledged porn movie, with sound included.

Turning red as a woman let out a loud moan, he pressed the end button, but the video continued playing.

He heard one woman mutter "Some people have no shame"

Another lady took her kid by the hand and dragged him out of the compartment. Everyone was shooting him death glares, but the video wouldn't stop playing.

It was an agonising three minutes and twenty one seconds, his face was a deep scarlet and people were still shooting him looks of disgust.

When the video finished playing, he looked at the sender it read 'fashion freak' that was Tomoyo's caller id on his phone…she was so dead.

A:n/ very short, and very sweet…

Revenge is great for Sakura…


	18. My Apologies

This isn't a chapter, so my apologies to you all.

Ok, so recently I've started college and haven't had much time, now I'm being consumed and overloaded with coursework (already lol) so unfortunately, this means that I can only update on the rare occasion.

HOWEVER! I have had plenty of ideas for this story, so when I do update, the chapters should be far better.

Again. My apologies that I haven't had time to update today, and that I've only just posted my note. I honestly haven't had the time.

But anyway, you guys deserve something, so I've decided to run a 'competition', if you like.

Basically, submit any ideas that you have for the story, and I will select the best one and include it in the next chapter. Of course, it will be a surprise, because if I tell someone that they get their idea posted, then I change my mind, then I'm screwed!

So yeah, a thousand apologies to all of you amazing reviewers and I hope that you'll forgive me!

P.s, I haven't run out of ideas, I just thought it would be nice to involve you guys in the story a bit more.

I am running this little 'contest for all my card captor stories, so if you're reading more than one story, then don't hesitate to post ideas on the one's that you're reading. All ideas will be taken into account and hopefully they'll fit the genre of my story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
